Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an infrared photographing device, an infrared processing device, and an infrared photographing application field and, more particularly, to an infrared photographing device and an infrared photographing method.
Description of the Related Art
Thermal image photographing devices are widely applied in fields such as an industrial field, and regular infrared detection for power equipment and buildings is an important part in requiring based on condition.
An infrared thermal image is different from a visible image. In the photographed visible image, the object to be photographed may be determined according to the information in the image, such as a color, a nameplate, or a shape. However, a photographed specified object cannot be easily determined according to information in an infrared thermal image. For example, the photographed specified object cannot be effectively recognized via a color or a nameplate. Thus, a user may omit objects during photographing.
The infrared detection is heavy work. Taking a substation with power of 500 KV as example, there are usually dozens of equipment areas, and there are dozens of objects requiring infrared detection in each equipment area. There are many similar objects to be photographed, and the similar objects may be the same or different types. For example, in a substation, there are different multiple groups of the objects of a switch type in an equipment area, and the multiple groups of the objects are usually next to each other. In the objects of the same group, there are still three different objects with the same shape and with different phase numbers A, B, C. Since the different objects of the same type are almost the same in the infrared thermal image, a user may miss objects and may be confused during photographing, thereby reducing efficiency. When photographing at different angles is performed or multiple units (the unit may be a specified element or a specified part) of the same object are photographed, this problem is intensified.
At present, photographing personnel select an object to be photographed according to subjective experience, because of the above reasons, causing low detection efficiency and high working strength, and further causing incorrectly photographing and omissions of the objects.
In addition, at present, a file name of a thermal image file acquired by a thermal image photographing device via photographing is generated according to time or a serial number. To save and analyze subsequently, and to differentiate thermal image files to which the objects correspond, during infrared detection, users are necessary to record object information according to cognitive of the objects or a scene nameplate. The present common record mode may be a manual mode for recording a file name of a thermal image file and the corresponding object information, or a mode for attaching phonic annotation of object information on the scene to a thermal image file. These modes cause inconvenient operation and errors, affect a photographing speed, and cause a heavy subsequent straighten workload.
Since thermal imaging detection technology is applied, there are no proper means to conveniently realize an information instruction of an object. The users are often confused in photographing. Technical personnel in the field often try to solve the problem. For example, a thermal image photographing device with a GPS device may provide GPS instructing information during photographing of a power route. However, a user may not easily understand the specified object to be photographed according to the GPS information and cannot correspond to the specified object when there are multiple objects at the same position to be photographed respectively. The above prior art fails to solve the omission problem during photographing. Thus, how to guide the users to photograph an infrared thermal image is a problem.
Therefore, an infrared photographing device, capable of providing the object instructing information of the objects to be photographed for the users, is needed. The users can photograph the thermal image according to the object instructing information, thereby solving the present problem. Further, when the object instructing information is provided for the users to photograph the object, the errors and inconvenient operation caused by manual record of the object information may be solved.